


No Ordinary Love

by ZiziTopsider



Series: The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Jesse just wants everyone to get along, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Rough Sex, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: What can honestly be conventional about an unconventional relationship?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to hammer this out, but hopefully this makes up for the lack of smut in the last part.

Security separated you from your Commander, his baffled face staring back at your burning one, tears pouring out of your eyes as you cursed him and his name to everyone in the private hallway. Before they could slap cuffs on you, Gabriel stopped them.

“No, she’s fine. Escort her to her room and make sure she doesn’t leave for the rest of the night.”

The glare you leveled unnerved him, but somehow he felt justified in his actions.

-

Gabriel stirred in his sleep, grumbling at the alarm that sounded off on his end table. Tapping his phone once, it was silenced. A body stirred next to him and he smiled, turning to his side to plant a kiss on your cheek but was greeted instead with your back turned to him, arms wrapped securely around Jesse. He paused, swallowing the bitter feelings down before slipping out of the bed to the bathroom, ignoring the grumbles from the two of you as he slid the door shut and prepared for his day.

After Jesse’s accident, the two of you were inseparable. At first he tried to be sympathetic, tried to give you as much time to get over the fears that his accident caused you, but after two months of you giving most of your attention to Jesse and barely any to him, he grew tired. Sure, Gabriel was scared too, but once he knew that he was alright, he wasn’t as worried. Not to say that the thought hasn’t crossed his mind or he hasn’t woken up in cold sweat a few times after a vivid nightmare tormented him, but after one night that the three of you shared went wrong, he stepped back, hoping you would notice.

Movie nights were rather uneventful for the three of you. It usually went the same: someone would cook, someone would choose a movie, and someone would set the table. That afternoon, you were tied up on a few reports that you needed to proofread before you could relax, so you stayed in your room for a while before heading to Gabriel’s place. The two of them decided to surprise you with food since they already ate their share and the idea of watching a movie became less likely as the night drew closer to being over. 

As you hunched over the desk with the back of a pen pinched between your teeth, brows knit together and eyes tired from reading, the door slid open. Gabriel walked in, the smile on his face lessened when the light that was in your eyes dimmed down to simple acknowledgement. When Jesse walked in, you dropped the papers and pen on the surface and stood, the chair behind you nearly knocking over with your excitement as you ran from the desk into his outstretched arms, yours securely wrapping around his torso.

Jesse laughed and tried to pull away from your kisses as he stepped out of his shoes. After the third kiss on his neck he pulled you away from him, holding you in place as your lip pulled in a pout. Oh, how he loved that. Any other time he would melt for this, but he wasn’t blind. He noticed his brooding boyfriend in the kitchen, noticed the way his hands would curl at his side in a tight ball when you gave just a bit more attention to himself over the other. Gabriel was a bit rougher in private, more edgy in public and he would probably drop dead before he ever admitted to being _jealous_. No, that was something that he would never admit to, and maybe if you weren’t too blinded by your own ministrations you would have seen it.

“Alright now, sweet pea. Why don’t cha give some lovin’ to Gabe? I think I got enough ta last me for a lifetime.”

Turning towards the kitchen, blush crawled up your neck to your cheeks, eyes wide with embarrassment. Something so simple as dividing your attention to two people, something you gave so freely before slipped past you in your own clouded mind. Before you could go to him, Gabriel was walking towards the door with his phone in hand, a tight smile on his face.

“Sorry, got a phone call. I’ll be right back.”

You couldn’t get a word in edgewise before he was gone. Confused, you turned to Jesse who sighed and slung his arm over your shoulder, guiding the two of you to the couch. Jesse knew he probably wasn’t coming back, so he figured this was a good time to talk about the elephant in the room.

“Babe, we gotta talk.”

Brows knit together, you tucked your hands in your lap, fingers wringing together in worry. “Are the two of you breaking up with me?”

Jesse blinked a few times before chuckling, his hand carding through his hair. With a sigh he rested his chin on his metal hand. “No, but he’s not happy with what’s been going on with us lately. I understand you’re all shook up from all this mess, but you gotta dial it back a little.”

“But he hasn’t said anything about it.”

“Darlin’, it’s Gabe. He’s not gonna outright say he’s not happy. Truth be told, I’m not too thrilled with things lately either. We started things hopin’ we wouldn’t have’ta do anythin’ about settin’ boundaries since we’ve been good about it, but maybe we should.”

Biting your lip you nodded, eyes cast down to your hands. It wasn’t something that you wanted to admit, but you’ve been the happiest lately because you didn’t have to hide the fact that you and Jesse are a thing to people. You felt a bit more free, less worried about getting caught by other people that the weight of one side of your relationship let you sit a bit more relaxed, less anxiety if someone saw you holding hands with him.

Stepping back from everything, you realized you weren’t being fair to the other member in your relationship. Gabriel was affectionate, sure. He gave you kisses when in private, sent you goodies when he was off on missions and always sent lovely texts when you stayed in your room, but he wasn’t as outlandish and forward with it in public. With his position, you knew why he couldn’t be the person to you that Jesse was, but part of you felt like he honestly was with you because of Jesse. Without it, he wouldn’t glance your way.

Jesse was obviously surprised, but he understood. To him it was opposite. Gabriel adored the hell out of you. When you weren’t around, he would look through his phone at pictures of you and smile. He had a picture of the three of you on his desk that he sat next to his computer. If they were out on missions, he often thought about what to bring back as a good enough gift for you, but of course you never saw that.

Maybe it was better to take a breather after all.

After a deep breath, you turned to Jesse and told him everything. You told him how much you loved the both of them, but felt closer to him over Gabriel. You told him how if it wasn’t in the bedroom that Gabe felt more withdrawn, more reserved with his feelings. You told him how with him you felt free, felt light, felt like things were good and despite all the things the three of you do, no matter how many times you have to do dirty work on missions that when it comes down to winding down that he makes it easier to transition.

Taking everything in, Jesse kissed your forehead and gave you a hug, then told you that the three of you would probably be better off by stepping back from anything physical until you and Gabriel could talk. As much as you wanted to protest it, you understood why it wouldn’t be a good idea. They ultimately were together before you joined them, so it wouldn’t be fair to see the two of them while there was tension.

So, there you sat with tears flowing freely down your cheeks while the television blared in the background, a fork full of delicious food that you probably wouldn’t get the chance to enjoy for a while.

Your once bustling life was quiet once more.

-

Frustrated, Gabriel stared at the mission report on his screen in a failed attempt to distract himself from everything. He was surprised to see Jesse in his room so soon, but was even more surprised at what he told him. He was hurt, but there was no real way to place it or a way to formulate the words in his mind. Of course you wanted more and that scared him. He figured you would understand why he couldn’t outright come out and say that he was with you as well, but then again it should have been articulated better.

Talking wasn’t his strong suit.

So, for the next three weeks, he kept his distance and drilled new recruits harder, opted to go on missions just to go off base and stayed in his room or his office when he needed to. If he needed to speak with you, he was sure to pull another agent in the room and delegate work to the two of you so that you weren’t alone with him. Seeing you stare at him as he gave orders as if he was just another person frustrated him but he didn’t show it.

Jesse wasn’t much help either, refusing to see him until he spoke with you. Gabriel was stubborn, he was prideful, but ultimately he was human. The distance was getting to him. So there he sat, arms folded tight over his chest, scowl deep and mind flooded with ways to put the two of you in a room where walking away wasn’t an option, something to get the two of you off base for a few days. As he grumbled to himself, a notification dinged on his screen. Clicking it, he scanned the words before smiling, grabbing his phone.

Normally going to anything that required him to dress up and play nice with a bunch of Overwatch higher ups would send him into a fit, but this time he could maybe make an exception. The dance was a way for other foreign leaders to meet with Overwatch and negotiate ways to get bigger support in their countries. Gabriel flew solo to those and often drowned himself in drinks before sneaking back to his hotel room until it was time for them to leave, but this was perfect. 

No one would really suspect anything since other captains and lieutenants brought the agents of their affections with them under the guise of showing them where they could be if they worked hard enough for it. His fingers flew over the phone screen, typing a speedy message off before responding to the email on his computer screen. In his mind this was perfect.

But as the saying goes, the best laid plans of mice and men go oft awry.

-

Dragging your suitcase in one hand and a garment bag slung over your shoulder, you made your way to the waiting area for the charter flight to Prague with one of the last people you thought you’d see. When his message popped up on your phone, you wanted to protest. A dance? With other agents and officers? For three days? The thought made you sick to your stomach, but you decided against your anxious feelings and took the invitation. In a way you saw it as Gabriel extending an olive branch your way.

You had to take it.

When you rounded the corner, your eyes locked onto him and you paused. Getting the chance to see him in public with casual clothing was a treat, and the way the group of other agents giggled to themselves in their respective groups, they thought so too. The black beanie you gave him for Christmas hid his short curls. He wore the blue sweatsuit Jesse got him and the black sneakers he insisted on getting from the store even though you told him he looked like every dad who mowed their lawns on the weekends. Did the air get dry? Why were you so parched?

Pulling yourself out of your ogling, you placed your items next to an empty seat and sat down, taking your phone out of your black sweatshirt. You figured if you looked busy, you wouldn’t have to talk to anyone, especially not him. Instead, the sun that beamed on your face was shrouded. 

Of course he wouldn’t leave you be.

“Hey, you made it!”

“Yeah, of course. Wouldn’t want to let you be the only misfit at the party.”

As he laughed, your heart pricked in your chest. Before he could say anything further the glass doors to the runway opened, signaling everyone to head towards the plane. Gathering your things, you followed everyone outside, watching as they placed their bags near the stairs. Being one of the final people to board, you stepped into the plane and immediately grew confused. Instead of seats, there were pods with two to three seats inside of each, a television and table for food. Each seat reclined into a bed with a side compartment containing pillows and blankets. 

You figured you wouldn’t need it since the flight was going to be short, but that still didn’t answer any of your questions. A stewardess waved you close and took your name, then gave you the key card to your pod. As you walked down the aisle, you secretly wished that it would be with a couple of the agents you recognized from your time in the main campus, maybe you would catch up on all of the latest gossip from the others. Instead, the door slid open to the person you wanted to avoid for as long as you could.

Stepping into the cabin, you took a seat next to Gabe, strapping on your seatbelt and tucking your bag into the cabinet beneath your feet. He fiddled with the controller, flipping through movies that could possibly entertain him enough on this flight.

“Man, this movie selection sucks. Do you have anything particular you want to watch?”

Pausing, your eyes scanned a couple of the selections then shrugged, holding a flat palm out for the remote. “Nah, nothing really jumps out at me. Maybe we can watch a nature documentary?”

Nodding in agreement, he passed the remote over to you, adjusting the seat to a more comfortable position as you scanned titles. Settling on a short film about dolphins, you settled into your seat as well, tucking your right leg under your left knee and elbow propped on the arm rest that divided the two seats from each other.

If this flight wasn’t awkward, the documentary was. 20 minutes in it became glaringly clear that it wasn’t going to be a cute informative film in the traditional sense. Instead, it went on about how the bottlenose dolphin mated with two others and lived in a pod with their offspring. 

Neither one of you moved to turn it off.

As the plane landed, credits rolled and the two of you were quickly adjusting your seats back and gathering your bags. The others chatted along with each other as they made their way from the runway to the private vehicles to ferry everyone to the hotel which thankfully the two of you were separated by rank. After a short drive, you stared in awe at the opulent hotel that stood before you. The immaculate building bustled with patrons walking along the open hallways in the floors above, fountains roared in mini jungles in the atrium. You stood close to the group you traveled with for a few minutes before Gabriel called you over. Waving goodbye to the others, you grabbed your things and walked with him to the elevators.

After a short trip to the top floor, the two of you stepped out to a magnificent hallway. One side was walled with floor to ceiling windows with chairs to rest near a few of them. Two doors were on this floor. Ever the hopeful person, you waited for him to pass you a key to your room, but that never happened. As he opened his door, you realized quickly that over this weekend it would be just the two of you in one room.

Ever the grand hotel given to one of the highest ranking members of the organization, no expense was spared. This was probably the best room that you’ve stayed in. Most times on missions, you’d share a blanket with one of your teammates if you were lucky, but this was very different.

Gabriel chuckled, nudging your arm with his elbow. “Done being awestruck?”

Stammering, your cheeks flamed red while you righted yourself, hands digging into the fabric of your sweatshirt. “I’m not awestruck. Just...surprised.”

He laughed as he pulled his hoodie off of his body, tossing it on one of the plush cream chairs. “I tried to opt for two separate rooms, but they refused to change it. Something about it being a security risk.”

You toed off your shoes and tried to mimic his smoothness but tripped when you pulled your sweater over your head and stepped on one of your shoes and fell to the couch next to you. When you finally got the sweater off, you were greeted by choked laughter.

“Maybe you were the security risk.”

After a beat, the two of you broke out into laughter. It was deep, belly full and exhilarating. Things have been so tense that this was just the thing to break the ice.

“Hell, between this and that documentary, I can’t wait to see what’s in store this evening.”

“What even was that? Who films poly dolphins?”

“I don’t even know.”

-

It was hours before the party which gave the two of you a chance to chat and order room service. You were careful not to bring up Jesse, opting to stick to work and other light topics. Gabe took this chance to rant about the meetings he’s been thrown in and how pointless they were. They always were, none of them really needed his input but he was duty bound to attend. After a full belly and dry conversation, he broke out your favorite champagne from the fridge, popping the cork and pouring generous glasses into the flutes. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that he chose that, but you didn’t want to think too much about it.

You feigned willful ignorance to the fresh cut flowers on the table in the bedroom the two of you were supposed to share later that evening or to the body wash in the scent he said accented you the best. It wouldn’t last too long when you stepped back into the room after doing your hair and makeup to the bottle of perfume, diamond solitaire necklace and matching earrings on the bed next to your dress.

How could you be so blind?

All of this, the invitation, the gifts, the food and the drinks. This was his way of trying to patch things up. Reaching for the champagne glass, you downed the rest of the drink, grimacing at the bite from the bubbles in the hopes that it would quell the storm in your stomach just long enough to last you through the night.

You gave yourself a final once over, admiring the shimmery black and gold dress with red accents on the small train, smoothing a stray hair out of your face before you stepped out of the bedroom, nearly tripping over your own feet when you saw Gabe standing in the living room in a cream suit with a red handkerchief tucked in the breast pocket. Soothing notes of sandalwood and cedar drifted in the air, warming your belly with that nearly forgotten tickle.

“Wow, you look stunning, Gabe!”

His warm smile made your stomach flip. “Thank you. I was afraid this would be too much, but my expert designer told me I would look ‘delicious’.”

“Oh? Would this be the same person who said I looked ‘mouthwatering’ in my dress?”

With a coy smile, he adjusted the cuff on his shirt and pulled down his suit jacket. “I believe so. He’s very selective with who he caters to, but he does a damn good job when he’s passionate about the subject.”

“Ah, so I’ve heard.”

Taking his outstretched arm with one hand and the skirt of your dress in the other, the two of you left the room to the elevators on your way to the ballroom. The small caresses on his arm didn’t escape him, nor the way you leaned a bit closer to him when the doors shut. As the numbers counted down, you pulled out your phone and snapped a quick photo of the two of you in the gold mirrored doors. Gabe leaned his head towards yours to look into the camera while you smiled softly.

“Sending that to your designer?”

You tried to ignore the bite in the way he said the last part, shaking your head and tucking your phone away into the pocket of your dress. “No, I’m keeping this for memories.”

Soon the doors opened to the atrium and the two of you stepped out, your hand gripping his arm a bit tighter but with a bit more distance between your bodies as you met up with the others. What you thought would be a small gathering turned out to be a bit bigger than expected. Leaders from different countries mingled with agents and officers engaging in light topics and drinks that cost more than your yearly salary.

The two of you circled the room greeting people who you would probably never see again with dates on their arms they probably saw on the weekends. A quick survey of the room told you that the other agents that came along were doing the same with their respective officer escort. For someone who needed to be situationally aware at all times in case of danger, the plane never landed at the Obvious Airport. Instead it bounced and skidded to the airgate as realization hit you.

Instead of questioning it in front of the others, you bit your tongue and played along. After dinner and speeches, you were finally cut loose of your duties and made a beeline to a group of agents who quickly took you in. As they chatted on, your head buzzed with questions that were gnawing at the back of your mind. Why here? Why couldn’t he just take the two of you away for a weekend in town or another city to rekindle whatever the two of you were? He was so big on how much he hated feeling like a show pony for the director, yet he put you in the same position!

Taking a bitter sip from your drink, you feebly listened on to the conversation and added to it when you can, but the spirit of the night left you the longer it went on. 

The dance floor came to life with escorts finding their partners and dragging them in for a spin, soon joining them with your own. Gabriel swayed the two of you around, occasionally guiding you to spin away and then back towards him. You wanted to be angry, but the more playful he became with his moves, the more the fight burned out of you. Hell, one night shouldn’t be ruined by confusion.

That was until he dipped you low and kissed you in the middle of a circle of other agents and officers who you now realized separated for the two of you to admire your moves. Eyes blazed wide, you pushed him away and fell to the floor, scrambling to your feet and away from the onlookers. As he shouted your name, you pushed past the gathered crowd towards one of the hotel staff hallways. Gabriel burst through the door and closed the distance between the two of you in seconds.

As he pulled you close, your hand swung to his face.

The impact of the slap echoed in the still hallway. Suddenly, you were in the hands of guards that came from who knows where to apprehend you. Security separated you from your Commander, his baffled face staring back at your burning one, tears pouring out of your eyes as you cursed him and his name to everyone in the private hallway. Before they could slap cuffs on you, Gabriel stopped them.

“No, she’s fine. Escort her to her room and make sure she doesn’t leave for the rest of the night.”

The glare you leveled unnerved him, but somehow he felt justified in his actions.

So there you sat. The comfort of the couch couldn’t break you out of it. A warm shower and a change of clothes couldn’t do it either. The weight of what you did hung over you like an iron veil. Whatever the two of you were before was dead and gone. You knew there was no going back after this. What about your job? You slapped your Commander. That had to at least warrant you being thrown in jail, so why did he spare you?

The keypad on the door chimed and the lock spun. Gabriel stepped into the room and unbuttoned his jacket, kicking off his shoes and sliding off the tie. He didn’t even glance your way until he returned from the kitchen with bottles of water. Your lip quivered as he passed you one, finally turning to face you, his heart nearly breaking in two.

“Gabe, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-”

“No, you don’t need to be sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Not there. Not like this.”

“But that doesn’t justify me slapping you.”

With a sigh, he reached out for your trembling hand, enveloping your small fist in his large warm hand. You choked on a sob as his hand pulled you towards him in a long needed embrace.

“I know it didn’t come from a place of malice which is why I told them to bring you here instead. After I explained the situation, they understood. But by the time we get back though everyone will know we are more involved with each other than previously thought.”

“But what about your reputation? Isn’t this forbidden?”

Gabriel took your chin in his hand to meet your eyes. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I shouldn’t have to hide my relationships from others. I love you, and I shouldn’t have to pretend that I’m an infallible person. Maybe this will make me more human to the other agents.”

Placing a hand on his cheek, you smiled sweetly at him. “You love me?”

“I do.”

“I love you too, Gabriel. I’m sorry I haven’t been showing you that lately, but I love you as much as I love Jesse but in different and unique ways. What I share with Jesse is different than what I share with you. Our love isn’t ordinary, but that’s what makes it so special to me.”

He chuckled, pressing his forehead to your own while rubbing your arms. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed this.”

Tracing your fingers along his jaw, you tipped his face up and placed gentle kisses on his chin. “Oh? What else have you missed?”

Relaxing his shoulders, his hands on your arms squeezed softly as he exhaled from his nose. “I’ve missed your lips on my own.”

You slid to your knees and pulled yourself closer to his lap, his legs caging your own in as you trailed kisses up his neck to his chin. His arms wrapped around your back as your lips met his own. Quick pecks turned deep as he pulled you to lay with him on the couch with your legs straddling his waist. His hands slid under your sweater, squeezing your soft skin and caressing the goosebumped surface, reveling in the feeling. Your hands raked his hair gently before gently tugging on the curls. His groan of approval made you smirk against his lips.

Pulling away, you sat up and pulled your sweater off and tossed it to the ground. Needy fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt only to reveal another shirt under that. Before you could fuss, he ripped the material as if it were paper. You helped him pull it off in between needy kisses, your nails dragging softly down his muscled pecs, exploring the long missed plains of his abs. His fingers tweaked at your nipples before kneading each breast in his hands.

When you leaned your head back he took the chance to kiss your neck and collarbone, finding that spot in the crook that made you melt in his hands. Your hips bucked in response and his hands grabbed them, pushing up against the apex of your legs. As you gave in to the feelings, he left his mark on your neck low enough to hide under a proper uniform, but a shirt would say otherwise.

“I missed the way you felt in my arms, how you came undone with the simplest of touches.”

Gabriel hooked his arms under your legs and lifted you with him as he stood, his lips never leaving yours as he undid his belt and pants, your legs hooking securely around him as he walked the two of you over to the oak table. Gently he lowered you to the surface as his hands roamed your nearly naked body. His hands squeezed your thighs and parted them, scooting you to the edge as he dropped to his knees.

“I missed your taste. You’re sweeter than any honey I’ve ever had.”

Gripping the edge of the table to steady yourself as he tugged your panties down your legs and to the floor, you watched in admiration as he rested your legs on his shoulders, his hands kneading your ass as he trailed kisses down your thighs. One hand was in his hair and the other steadied yourself, giving him a small nudge with the back of his foot. Taking the cue, his tongue caressed your clit before lapping at it, shooting a shiver of delight up your spine and heels into his back.

His tongue did most of the work, but when his lips latched on you moaned. Laying back, your eyes rolled into the back of your head while his finger slowly circled your entrance, tongue unrelenting in its actions. Soon his finger entered and immediately found the bundle of nerves that made your back arch off of the table. One of your hands gripped your breast while the other held one of his hands, your hips bucking against his face. His other finger joined in and sped up as soon as he stretched you, bringing stars to your eyes as you came undone with your mouth wide and eyes shut tight.

He pulled his fingers out of you and into his mouth, sucking greedily at the fingers as you came down. His hand stroked your stomach as the other slid off his boxers. Kicking them aside, Gabriel leaned over your still quaking body and kissed your chin as your name left his mouth in the sweetest song you’ve heard all day. When your eyes fluttered open, he pulled you into his arms and secured your legs around his waist once more.

“I missed watching you fall apart when I had you in my mouth. More than that, I miss the way your eyes would roll back when I’m in you.”

You squeezed his shoulders and bit your lip as he positioned himself, his smirk devious as he lowered you tortuously slowly onto his cock. Just as you thought he would tease you until the sun came up, he pulled you down fully and chuckled when you choked out a sob and swore his name, your walls clamping on him hard as he walked the two of you to the bedroom, his hips grinding against your sweet spot before lowering you against the bed. When you were comfortable he held your legs in his hands and drilled into you, his hips smacking the back of your thighs as you held onto the sheets with all the strength you could muster. When he closed your legs against his neck you felt all of the air in your lungs leave your body in the cascade of moans and jumbled swears that left your body.

“Oh _fuck_ sir!”

“That’s it _mi amor_ , sing for me. I missed feeling you on my cock.”

Letting your legs fall to the side, Gabriel pushed you further on the bed and crawled on, repositioning himself as one arm hooked under your leg and the other caressed your hair, his lips peppering chaste kisses along your chest to your lips. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, kissing him long and slow as he grinded against you, his rhythm becoming erratic. Pulling away, your eyes met his while you smiled.

“I missed the way you fill me, Gabe. I want to feel that again.”

Moaning low he obliged you, holding onto your shoulders and slammed into you with enough force to shake the bed. Your nails raked harder against his chest and he shouted your name, his head hanging low to watch himself disappear between your legs a few more times until that telltale flutter hit his shaft and he saw white. Your hips bucked wildly against his fervent pace before slowing down together, breathing labored with the strength of the orgasm.

Gabriel shivered as he pulled out of you, collapsing into a heap next to you. Blinking heavily, you turned to face him, stroking his arm before holding his hand up to your lips, kissing his knuckles. His hazy smile and glazed eyes watched before he pulled you close, kissing your forehead.

“I’ve missed more than just your body, you know. I missed your smile, your laugh, the corny jokes and the lame board games you made us play.”

“Hey, Stratego is a fun game!”

“If you say so.”

After a beat of laughter, the two of you sat in content silence, listening to each other’s breathing. Finally, he pulled you a bit tighter so you wouldn’t see his face, tucking your head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Gabriel.”


End file.
